The invention resides in a passenger seat support arrangement for a people mover with a seat and a seat support structure, which includes at least one transverse beam on which the seat is supported.
Such a passenger seat is disclosed, for example, in EP 0 283 571 A1. In this known passenger seat, the transverse beam is in the form of a box spar which has openings and which forms a profiled mounting track with a C-shaped cross-section connected to the box spar at the top and the bottom. Threaded blocks are inserted into the mounting tracks by which the transverse beam can be attached to support legs and the seat can be bolted onto the transverse beam. Although such a mounting of the passenger seat has important advantages during mounting it is relatively expensive particularly for mounting simple low-priced seats.
It is the object of the invention to provide a passenger seat in such a way that it can be mounted in a simple and relatively inexpensive manner.